Papa's Sweeteria
Papa's Sweeteria is a game by User:JoelPalencia12. This game is currently working with Papa's Theateria To Go! and Papa's Pet Mia!. Holidays: * Holi * St. Paddy's Day * Cinco de Mayo * Summer Luau * Starlight Jubilee * Comet Con * Pirate Bash * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * New Year * Valentine's Day Customers: Holi * Ophelia (Rank 6) * Racho Pol (Rank 7) * Candy (Rank 8) * Raymond (Rank 9) * Lily (Rank 10) St. Paddy's Day * Dylan (Rank 11) * Cindy (Rank 12) * Lorenz (Rank 13) * Mishee (Rank 14) * Krauss (Rank 15) Cinco de Mayo * Pinky (Rank 16) * Jason Orlando (Rank 17) * September (Rank 18) * Timmy Lax (Rank 19) * McDona (Rank 20) Summer Luau * Yandel (Rank 21) * Cure Kohaku (Rank 22) * Caden (Rank 23) * Yellow (Rank 24) * Cris Jay (Rank 25) Starlight Jubilee * Cecille (Rank 26) * France (Rank 27) * Irona Pol (Rank 28) * Laundry Machine (Rank 29) * Mandy (Rank 30) Comet Con * Danny (Rank 31) * Amanda (Rank 32) * Wilson (Rank 33) * Vianca (Rank 34) * Dennis (Rank 35) Pirate Bash * Deply (Rank 36) * Bobby (Rank 37) * Karina (Rank 38) * Issac (Rank 39) * Anna (Rank 40) Halloween * Jerome (Rank 41) * Aliah (Rank 42) * Mackenzie (Rank 43) * Princess Ivy (Rank 44) * Purp (Rank 45) Thanksgiving * Diamond (Rank 46) * Sam Shoaf (Rank 47) * Unice (Rank 48) * Wester (Rank 49) * Daisy (Rank 50) Christmas * Luis (Rank 51) * Samantha (Rank 52) * JK (Rank 53) * Ann (Rank 54) * Jyappeul (Rank 55) New Year * Xazzmine (Rank 56) * Fanofkinopio (Rank 57) * Chrasciana (Rank 58) * Oliver (Rank 59) * Lizzy (Rank 60) Valentine's Day * Nestor (Rank 61) * Nickomaine (Rank 62) * Alden (Rank 63) * Kassie (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Beginning * James (Day 2) * Sofia (Rank 2) * John Carlo (Rank 3) * Chinatsu (Rank 4) * Hop (Rank 5) Debuts: * Krauss * Karina * Chrasciana * Trina * Lebron Ingredients: Drizzle: * Blueberry Drizzle (Start) * White Chocolate Drizzle (Start) * Mango Drizzle (Start) * Banana Drizzle (Start) * Rainbow Sherbet Drizzle (Start) * Blackberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Hop on Rank 5) * Vanilla Drizzle (Unlocked with Ophelia on Rank 6) * Taro Drizzle (Unlocked with Racho Pol on Rank 7) * Bubblegum Drizzle (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 13) * Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked with Krauss on Rank 15) * Strawberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandy on Rank 30) * Saffron Drizzle (Unlocked with Vianca on Rank 34) * Berry Drizzle (Unlocked with Deply on Rank 36) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlocked with Purp on Rank 45) * Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked with Daisy on Rank 50) * Wintermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Luis on Rank 51) * Peppermint Drizzle (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 52) * Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Jyappeul on Rank 55) * Huckleberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Xazzmine on Rank 56) * Grape Drizzle (Unlocked with Chrasciana on Rank 58) * Orange Drizzle (Unlocked with Oliver on Rank 59) * Melon Drizzle (Unlocked with Lizzy on Rank 60) * Guava Drizzle (Unlocked with Nestor on Rank 61) * Lemon Drizzle (Unlocked with Alden on Rank 63) * Raspberry Drizzle (Unlocked with Kassie on Rank 64) * Red Velvet Drizzle (Unlocked with Papa Lucci on Rank 65) Toppings: * Rice Crispies * Blueberry Swizzle * Chocolate Toblerone Trivia: * This is the first game that the layer of the customers are girl, boy, girl, boy. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12 Category:Papa's Sweeteria